Come Nowhere Spinoff
by kawaiikim
Summary: Sasuke's finally come back, but for what reason? And what will happen when he figures out that there's somewhat a connection between a painter, and a familiar cherry blossom? SasukexSakuraxSai


**Comming Nowhere**

**Summary**: Sasuke's finally come back, but for what reason? And what will happen when he figures out that there's somewhat a connection between a painter, and a familiar cherry blossom? SasukexSakuraxSai

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, bursting through an apartment door. It's too bad he only to found an old prune watching re-runs of some crappy show. The old lady looked up from her television, startled from the energetic blonde Rokudaime who just broke down her door. "SORRY! WRONG ROOM! I'LL PAY FOR THIS LATER!" He ran out of the room, and from the prune's sharp gaze. After he left, she rewind the tape. Naruto learned his quick lesson, and impatiently knocked on the next door. It opened to see the cherry blossom of Konoha, Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

That scream earned him a punch in the face.

"Naruto! This is a public area! Stop screaming!" She hissed as she cracked her knuckles. Haruno Sakura was one of the only people that Naruto would let punch him severely on a daily basis. It was pretty much like a tradition that would never get old.

"Hey, dickless. What's going on?" Sai peeked passed the flower's figure into the hallway. Sakura had forcefully moved into Sai's apartment because of his lack of social life. She said he needed a better outlook on life. It was also a bonus because the rent price was split. And believe me, for an apartment room, it was HUGE. Sai noticed the half-dead blonde in the dented wall. "Oh." He moved back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast, not caring if he had any broken bones or not.

"Sakura-c-chan. It's Sasuke-teme..."

Sakura froze on the spot. And in the kitchen, Sai's ears listened in.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" She said, startled at the sudden topic.

"He's... He's back."

Sasuke Uchiha.

The name brought back memories from years ago. The boy was driven by the need for power and revenge for the massacre of his whole clan. Originally, he was the third member of team seven. Well, that's what it was previously called. Team seven was now called Team Kakashi. Anyway, the abundant need for power and the gaining of his sharingan eyes drove him to the extent of betraying his village and the ones who trusted him. Sakura had the most impact because before he left, she spilt all her love for him in one go, only to have her left unconscious on a bench, and Sasuke long gone. The Uchiha was the top student of his class, making him the most popular guy in school. This also had the whole female population, except a select few, fawning over him. This led to the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. When all three were made into a cell, with Hatake Kakashi guiding them, they all gained somewhat of a family bond between them. Kakashi was probably the lazy father, watching them closely. Sakura was the teen of the house; worrying about relationships, and breaking up family feuds. Naruto and Sasuke were probably the brothers with a strange friendly-rivalry. After Sasuke left, he was replaced by Sai. He was the emotionless, yet ridiculing painter, who had also started bonding with Naruto and Sakura. They trained extensively, and went after Sasuke many times, but to no avail. Time passed, and Naruto was accepted as Hokage by the people. Sakura now ran the Hospital, and was still going on missions from time to time. Sai was still doing what he does best. Either giving rude nicknames to everyone he met, painting, or going on top-ranked missions.

"Naruto. Please don't take your jokes that far. You know that I don't like talking about him anymore." Sakura left the entrance to join Sai in the kitchen. Shrugging, the two finished up their food, and glanced at the now serious looking Uzumaki as he brushed off some rubble from the wall.

"Sakura-chan. I am not joking. Right now, as Hokage, I am officially informing you that the S-classed nuke-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, has returned to Konoha's borders on his own accord. He is now sitting in my office, unarmed, and watched by available ANBU." Sakura dropped her spoon. At the sound, the two men tried to look at her expression. It was as blank as a sheet of Naruto's old test papers that he wrote when he was in his first chunin exam.

"Hehe. 'Scuse me. I'm going to go on a walk." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Naruto could tell she was struggling to not to cry or stammer. She stood up slowly, pulled in her chair politely, and quietly walked out of the room. Sai followed soon after, going in the same direction, and Naruto stood there, contemplating on what was to happen next.

Sakura hurried to the training grounds. It was a while since she was last there. Somehow, the whistling trees, the bumpy ground, and nature in itself were the perfect comforting spot for the girl. But why was she there? Physically, she was in top shape. She didn't need protecting from any of her teammates, and she wasn't left behind anymore. Why did she suddenly have this feeling of weakness? Why did the very mention of her former teammate made her weak in the knees?

"Hag. Do I have to remind you that standing in one place for long amounts of time tends to leave you wide open?" A familiar voice said. She turned only to have Sai about to punch her smack right on the face. She leaned back and lifted her feet, almost making contact with his jaw. Sai side-stepped, making Sakura kick air. She quickly did a backwards cartwheel and landed gracefully on her feet. A millisecond later, she felt a kick to her gut which made her skid backward.

This was a normal practice between the two. Since Naruto was Rokudaime, he was busy for most of the day, and Kakashi was busy reading his porno, they each had a specific time of day where both had no missions, and in Sakura's case, hospital duty. On long missions, they were usually in the same cell, because no one else could handle Sai's 24/7 mockery.

Sakura regained her posture and ran at him. she went for a punch, but Sai grabbed her fist and pulled her forward. Using this advantage, he elbowed her ribs still holding onto her fist. She coughed as she kneeled down for a breather.

"T-that was quick." She huffed, slowly making her way to a tree. She sat down again and leaned on it. Sai sat down beside her and took out his sketchbook.

"Hey Hag."

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you don't want to see Sasuke-san?"

"I _want_ to see Sasuke-kun."

"Your lying. I know when you lie Hag. You can lie very well I suppose, but I can always tell."

"If you know me so much, you should know why I don't want to see him."

"I have an idea, but I want to hear it from your big mouth."

"Why?"

"Because if you say it out loud, you might be able to get over it better."

"No, I mean, why are you giving me a therapy session when you can't even properly understand feelings yourself yet?"

"Because I don't want you to cry over some lame excuse for a ninja."

"...I wasn't crying."

"You were going to."

"No I wasn't"

"Yea you were."

"No I was-"

She felt something soft against her lips, and she focused what was in front of her. Sai's eyes where staring at her, unblinking. He pulled back. "Dickless said it was called a kiss. I thought it would be useful to shut you up."

Now computing what just happened in her head, she blushed slightly. 'Sai... just kissed me… AND IT WAS MY FIRST TOO! WHAT THE HELL?'

"You're not sick are you? Cause germs might be already in my bloodstream by now."

Sakura blushed even more. "N-no! It's just a little hot."

Sai felt her forehead. "You are a little warm, but it's the end of fall. How could you be hot?"

"Umm... nothing. Never mind." He returned his hand to the side.

"So are you going to see Sasuke-san?"

She thought for a moment, and stood up. "Yea, but you're coming with me!" She grabbed Sai's sleeve and raced to the Hokage tower.

"What made you change your mind so quickly, Hag?" Sai said as he was pulled through the familiar streets of Konoha.

"You."

"Pardon?"

"I figured people could change over periods of time. Just like you did. When you were first put on Team Kakashi, you were emotionless. Now that you've spent some time with us, you're beginning to understand some feelings and you are _trying _to use them. It's also one thing I admire you for."

"Is that so...?"

"Yep. Oh wait." She stopped abruptly and Sai walked into her.

"Hag... warn me next time you decide to play 'road blocker'" Sai said nonchalantly.

"Oh sorry bout that." Sakura put on a small smile. "We don't really need to hurry; let's get some shopping done." She pulled his sleeve again, and the black-haired boy was jerked beside her.

"Hag. I am not some plaything. Would you mind letting go of my shirt? It's like it's about to rip off!"

Sakura's cheeks went red again, but she turned to hide her face. 'Arrg! Two times already! What the hell wrong with me today?!' She thought to herself.

"Hello! You in there?" Sai knocked on her head lightly, pulling on his famous fake smile.

Sakura turned around again once the hotness in her cheeks died down. Sai pointed to her hand clasping his crumpled sleeve, and she quickly let go of it. "Sorry. Anyway, let's start!" She smiled, and raced to the nearest clothing store, and the male followed, unsure of what to do next. The store was uninhabited by people, but that didn't stop the girl. Sakura rushed to the changing room after she snatched a piece of clothing from the rack. "Be right back." Sai sat himself down on a padded chair, uncomfortable because of the many female clothes. He didn't really go shopping much. Only for ninja gear, food, the works. He didn't care at all what he had on, as long as it was manageable, easy to move in and covered all it needed to. Heck, he didn't even know if there was a mirror in his apartment, except for the one tall mirror in Sakura's room. After a few minutes, Sakura come out of the changing room, dressed in a mid-length lime-green dress. Along the sides, were intricate designs of leaves. It almost seemed like they were falling off the dress into nowhere. Sai stared at the dramatic change of Sakura's normal attire. "How does it look?" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror, then at Sai.

What _was_ he suppose to say?

He swore he read it in a book before.

Oh yes.

"It makes your butt look fat."

That was it right?

Sakura froze. Then she… laughed?

She didn't know why she was laughing; and on the brink of tears. Sai kept staring at her, now slightly amused by the scene in front of him. Sakura went on her knees, tears now fully filling her eyes, and the laughing was now replaced with sobbing. Sai keeled beside her, now not so amused, but confused. He moved some hairs out of her face and her emerald eyes stared back at him. "Ninjas aren't supposed to cry. But I bet everyone will make an exception for you." Her sobbing deepened, and she

quickly latched onto the surprised Sai. He also read this in a book. He patted her pink head lightly, and placed his other arm around her. "Are you crying because of me, Or Sasuke?" She was silent again. Sakura didn't really need to answer the obvious question. "Probably me right? Because I won't let you cry over some lame excuse for a ninja."


End file.
